


Different Tastes

by MiniNephthys



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berg Katze finds Hajime's life boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Tastes

_For a Gatchaman, you live such a boring life. Boring, boring, boring!_ Berg Katze says- well, doesn’t really say.

Come to think of it, Hajime doesn’t know how exactly they choose what they express to her and what thoughts they keep in private. It’s not like she would know. She’s never been inside another person, and hopefully she never will! Judging by Katze’s complaints, it’s not very fun.

Then again, Katze is the kind of person who complains about lots of things, even if they bother them only a little. They just like to complain, so it’s hard to get a good sense from them what’s really upsetting them and what they’re exaggerating.

“I don’t think it’s boring at all,” she says. “Maybe if you could see it you’d enjoy it more?”

_No way, that wouldn’t do a thing! Your life’s so boring, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth._

“Katze-san, you don’t have a mouth anymore. But I understand what you mean. You like sweet foods, right?” she asks.

_Sweet tastes are the best~ And nothing’s sweeter than somebody else’s misfortune~ Ooh, bloodshed is delicious too~~_ They make a slurping sound.

“I like sweet foods too, but I can’t handle spicy stuff. Mom really likes them, though. She’s always putting more spices on her food. And I have a friend who really likes sour candy, but I don’t really like them. See, everybody has different tastes, and that’s okay!” Hajime nods, satisfied that she has the right answer. “You don’t like how my life tastes, and I wouldn’t like living your old life either.”

_What a nauseating answer,_ they say. _C’mon, don’t you want more excitement in your life? Why don’t you beat up some criminals? They’re the bad guys, so it’s okay~_

She doesn’t even blink. “I don’t want to. I’m having fun with my life the way it is.”

Berg Katze groans loudly.

“But it’s not really fair to you, stuck in there with somebody whose life doesn’t taste good to you…” Hajime taps on her chin. “That’s why, what we need to do is find something we both enjoy! I’m sure there’s something we have in common!”

_What would I have in common with a goody-goody brat like you?_ they snap.

She isn’t sure, but she thinks maybe talking about the two of them being similar actually upset Katze, more than just their usual irritability. She doesn’t understand why, though. If Katze was more honest about their feelings, they could talk this over.

“Hmm, maybe, do you like music, Katze-san?” she asks.

_Nope! Not at all!_

“Are you sure? There’s a lot of different kinds out there, I bet you haven’t heard them all yet. All right then! I know how we’re going to spend our afternoon!”

Katze screeches as she marches off. It’s going to be hard to hear the music if they keep making that racket! But they’ll quiet down eventually, even if it takes all day.

(From extended study, she determines that Katze hates heavy metal slightly less than they hate everything else.)


End file.
